Plik:Felix Räuber - WALL (264. EuroSongs)-0
Opis Official Video for 'WALL' by Felix Räuber Listen here: http://phonofile.link/wall https://www.facebook.com/felixraeuber https://www.instagram.com/felix_raeuber http://www.felixraeuber.com „Wall“ - The topic of outer borders and inner walls. Felix Räuber dedicates himself to this socially relevant topic in this song using his own idiosyncratic style. Freedom and conformity are personified as a child and an adult, represented by Felix. The childlike play qualities are being sacrificed symbolically on an altar, due to the constantly evolving boundaries and rules. As the 'Wall' seems to become unconquerable, anger and hate fester and swell. However, the encounter between the creative child and the assumed superiority of the adult leads to forgiveness and reconciliation, and so the 'Wall' comes to fall. The use of symmetry and the expressive symbolism acutely represented in the strict arrangement of the dominos, tells the story on a metaphoric layer and opens up a world of epic imagery. -- Felix Räuber Felix Räuber is a singer, composer and producer known as the frontman of the electropop band Polarkreis 18 (Allein, Allein). His musical sound is a unique blend of pop, neoclassical and electronic. On his solo debut, 'WALL', he grapples with personal and political boundaries, inspired by his travels to the Middle East. Musically he is between artists such as Nils Frahm, Moderat or Radiohead, and has collaborated with star violinist Daniel Hope and singer-songwriter Scott Matthew. Räuber creates epic soundscapes on his debut EP, carried by his powerful, fragile voice in a style described as 'Cinematic Pop'. This is Felix looking back and consolidating on an exciting and diverse 20-year musical career. - DIRECTED: FELIX RÄUBER & NORA OTTE CAMERA: HANS BAUER LIGHTING: BERNHARD ROSTOSKI PERFORMANCE: NICK BAUMANN & FELIX RÄUBER CUT & GRADING: JAVIER SOBREMAZAS & DAVID CAMPESINO CGI: UWE SCHWEER-LAMBERS MAKEUP: THERESA ROICK MANAGEMENT & SET: GEORGE PERCY CAMERA AND LIGHTING ASSISTANT: FELIX BAIER PRODUCTION: RAVIR FILM FILMED AT: KUNSTHALLE IM LIPSIUSBAU Written & Produced by Felix Räuber Lyrics by Marie Scheiblhuber & Felix Räuber Piano arrangement by Clemens Christian Pötzsch Drums by Chris Stoeger Modular synthesizer by Carsten Brocker Mix & Mastering by Emanuel Uch / TheEmu Audio Mastering Many thanks to 'Initiativ Music' LYRICS So many times we failed before can see your hopes collapsing in slow mo It starts with a gleam then trembles and dies off inevitably We collected all wrong done to us and piled it up high to be a wall wall wall wall The birds of freedom have gone long ago with every punch of our fists only hate seems to grow more to the sky Till there´s nothing left but a world in a wall and knuckles that bleed, How could it turn out like this when we just wanted to be, just wanted to be loved wall wall wall wall Looking for love dreaming of mercy …. And that the wall between us would start, would start to fall Dreaming of mercy and tenderness inside And that the wall between us would start, would start to fallLYRICS So many times we failed before Can see your hopes collapsing in slow mo It starts with a gleam Then trembles and dies off inevitably We collected all wrong done to us and piled it up high to be A Wall wall wall wall The birds of freedom have gone long ago With every punch of our fists only hate seems to grow more to the sky Till there´s nothing left but a world in a wall and knuckles that bleed, How could it turn out like this when we just wanted to be, just wanted to be loved Wall wall wall wall Looking for love Dreaming of mercy …. And that the wall between us Would start, would start to fall Dreaming of mercy And tenderness inside And that the wall between us Would start, would start to fall Kategoria:Filmy